Nicktoons: The Adventure of Time cutscenes
Cutscene 1: Luciano: Perfect, my time machine is created, now for revenge (As he laughs then dissapear) Spongebob: Ahhh, what a beautiful day. Squidward: (sarcasticly) Yep. Sure is. Mr. Krabs: Hey, Plankton you get back here. (As time changes, and Plankton turns into a robot) Robo-Plankton: Destroy Krabs. (As he chases Mr. Krabs with a mallet) Spongebob: Uh-oh, What just happen? (As Jimmy snatches Spongebob) Cutscene 2: (In Jimmy's villagefied lab with the other Nicktoons angry about their world) Jimmy: It's Luciano again, he rewritten time, and now Retroville is RetroVillage. Spongebob: Cool. Jimmy: Not cool, because my mom and dad gone kukoo. But, first will help you defeated Robo-Plankton. Due to Luciano's machine, it have turned Plankton into a robot. (As the Nicktoons and guest stars battle Robo-Plankton) (After they defeated him) Plankton: Uhhhh...........what just happen? Mr. Krabs: You almost killed me!!!!!!!!!! (As he grabs Plankton and throws him back at the Chum Bucket) Sandy: Hello boys and Nia, I heard ya need some and wodering if I can join? Patrick: Sure, Sandy! (You've have now unlocked Sandy) Cutscene 3: Frankie: Alright guys, be careful, because my dog Polo thinks he's a superhero. Super-Polo: Hello, citizen, ahhh, my good owner, Frankie, Nia, and Jaden. Jason: It's Ja-SON. Super-Polo: Wait a minute, LOOK OUT, it's a bunch of intruders with a pet sponge and starfish. (As he shoots a laser at the Nicktoons, but miss) Jimmy: Alright, Super-Dog, you are about to meet your match. Super-Polo: It's Super-POLO, and bring it. (As the Nicktoons battles Super-Polo) (As the Polo turns back to normal) Polo: (groaning) (Barking in communication) Frankie: Sure polo, you can help. (You've have now unlocked Polo) Cutscene 4: (In RetroVillage) ZIM: (whispers) Psst, guys, over here. Villagefied Jimmy's parents: (Babbling) Jimmy: Sorry mom and dad, but I have to do this. (Then Nicktoons battle Jimmy's parents) (After they turned back to normal) ZIM: Yes, I am finally free!!!!!!!!! Jimmy: Come on ZIM, no time to loose. (You've have now unlocked ZIM) Cutscene 5: Timmy: WOAH, everything in Fairy World have been Pixiefied!!!!!!! Jorgen: Nope, who's dares eneter into Pixie World. Timmy: It is I Timmy Turner, I.... Jorgen: But to enter, you have to get pass ME!!!!!!!! (As the Nicktoons battles Jorgen) (After he turns back to normal) Jorgen: (groaning), Hey, can I join the team? Timmy: Sure. (You've have now unlocked Jorgen) (As the Nicktoons travels to the future) Cutscene 6: Danny: Hey, I thought we was going to Amy Park next? Mr. Peabody: Well, can't we have a turn. Time Cop: Ah, ah, ah, your not going anywhere. Jason: Who the heck are you? TIME Cop (Time Interfiering Monster Eraser): I am TIME Cop, created by Luciano, to stop you guys from interfiering with his plan. I have a robo-head to represent the future, muscular arms with tattoos to represent the present, and stinky, caveman feet to represent the past, Luciano created me to.... Jimmy: Yeah, yeah, yeah, we get point, now move, you look like a hobo with a mask on. TIME Cop: Would a hobo have this???????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (As he fires a laser but miss) (As the Nicktoons battles TIME Cop) Time Cop: Prepare to die Nicktoons, hahaha. Spongebob: Hey look a mirror. (As TIME Cop's laser accidently bounces off the mirror, and destroys TIME Cop) Patrick: Hey, neat hat. (As he trys it on) Jimmy: I'M THE LEADER, SO I GET TO WEAR THE HAT. GIR: (laughing) (You,ve have now unlocked GIR) Cutscene 7: (In Stik Land,where everything is in a western setting) Jules:Sorry Danny,I just wanted to have a little showdown. Jon:Yeah!Let's have a little talk Emily... Bad Cop:We should all be quiet,my wife has gone crazy,if she hears us we'll all be dead. All:Emily's your wife??? Bad Cop:So What? Good Cop:HI HONEY!!! All:Shhhhhhh!!! Good Cop: Oops. Bad Cop:Good going,Now my wife's gonna kill me! Good Cop: It's not my fault. Cowgirl Emily: IT'S TIME TO DIE!!!!!! (As the Nicktoons battles Cowgirl Emily) (After we calmed her down) (You've have now unlocked Emily Jones) Cutscene 8: (As they used the WABAC to go to Globs of Doom) Morphoid Bubble Bass: Hey everybody, get the morphoids on me and watch what happens. (As all the morphoids forms into a gigantic goo monster) GGM: (roars) Jimmy: Oh boy, we may meet our match, quick everybody, put on these anti-mophoid suits so you won't be apart of that montser. (As the Nicktoons battles the GGM) (After the GGM lost, it exploded back into the regular version of those that were morphoids) Everyone: (groaning) Cutscene 12: Luciano: You idiots, you have found me, but at least you don't have THIS POTION! (then drinks the potion, then turns into a Magophoidbot) Jimmy: Oh my God, Luciano gone CRAZY. Magophoidbot Luciano: Now, it's time you met your REAL match. (As the Nicktoons battles Luciano in Magophoidbot form) (After he was defeated, turns back to normal) Luciano: Oh yeah, maybe you can defeat me in my Magophoidbot form, but let's see if you can defeat one of your teammates. Cutscene 13: (When I said any Nicktoons/Guest Stars can be mind-controlled, well let's just use Spongebob as an example) (As Spongebob and Nicktoons magically dissapear into the Center of Time and Space, and in there, Spongebob turns into a giant, mind-controlled by Luciano) Mind-Controlled Spongebob: HAHAHA, you cannot defeat me, I have the power with Luciano, and we will take over Time and Space. Jimmy: Come on, Spongebob, it dosen't have to be this way. (As Spongebob zaps Jimmy with a laser) Jimmy: On second thought, GET HIM!!!!!!!!! (As the Nicktoons battles Mind-Controlled Spongebob) (After he was defeated, Mind-Controlled Spongebob explodes, and Luciano gets suck into a black hole) Luciano: (screams) Don't worry Nicktoons, one day I'll be baaaaaaaaaack. Ending: (As everything turns back to normal) Jimmy: Everything's back, but not Spongebob. All: (crying) (As spongebob came back) Spongebob: Um, guys, I'm back, and you can stop crying. Ludwig: But what happened to Luciano, did he survive or die? Is he ever coming back? Spongebob: I don't think will be seeing for a long, long time. (Meanwhile, in the other dimmension) (As he was floating in the middle of space, as he saw the Mawgu, when he sucked in) Luciano: What are you looking at? The End